


Lucifer's and Nick's Deal Season 3 AU (Warning: very Sexual Content)

by MikaelsonFamily



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Demons, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex, Smut, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFamily/pseuds/MikaelsonFamily
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Kudos: 28





	Lucifer's and Nick's Deal Season 3 AU (Warning: very Sexual Content)

it was hard for nick that he broked up with sabrina. but everytime where he saw her eyes he saw her Father Lucifer.

Lucifer was bored he was in this stupid cell he can't do anything except thinking about how he can free himself. until nick came.  
you asshole this is all your fault. said Nickolas. while he hits Lucifer's face.

oh Nick you must know that you can not hurt me? said the Dark Lord with a evil smile.  
but tell me how is your pathetic life since you broked up with my daughter?

shut up!! said nick while he slapped Lucifer. It's all your fault thanks to you Sabrina wants to become the queen of hell!

do you remember our little fight in the acheron where sabrina camed? said Lucifer with a smile. she wanted to be the queen of hell because of you she wanted to save you Nickolas.

oh please Satan. shut up! she wanted to do this because of power!

Let's make a deal. you will free me. and we can together make sabrina gonna pay for what she had done to you. think about it nick. You Can Make Sabrina Pay For it. but Of Course I Want not just have you on my side.

on which terms? Dark Lord.

do you remember where we were in that flesh Acheron. and then after I was Free, my own witches trapped me in this cell. and because of this I no longer fucked with my witches and warlocks.

wait a minute do you really want to have sex with me? what the hell!

it's your choice but when you don't want to this you will live with the pain what my daughter had done to you. said Lucifer with a smirk.

the young warlock was not sure of this because he is of course not gay but for his revenge on his own ex girlfriend he would do anything.

fuck it. said nick while he freed his Former Master from this cell.

i knew it that you would free me. said Lucifer while he takes off his pants  
and while he snips his fingers to remove Nicholas's clothes.

are my former witches here Nickolas? 

no they are all not here they have problems with the pagans. said nick while he goes to the fallen Angel to get on his knees.

what are you waiting for? suck my cock. said Lucifer while he pushed his cock into Nickolas's mouth.

for his first time with a man was Nickolas actually good at this. Nick has Lucifer's whole cock in his mouth.  
with his right hand he massages Lucifer's balls and with his left hand he jerks his cock off.

i knew you liked it my little warlock Slut. Said Lucifer while he grabbed Nickolas's head and rammed his whole cock in and out of his mouth.

and how is it nick? your first time with a man? said Lucifer.

Nickolas licks the Fallen Angel's cock from the balls till to the cock and says:  
I really Love it i don't need girls anymore. Please Fuck me!

Lucifer smiles and gives Nick a long tongue kiss untill they are through his Dark Powers in the directrix room.

where the Kiss ended, smiled Nick and threw all the things from the table to the floor. that he can lie on the table with his back.

he spreaded his legs for his Dark Master. he can't wait to try this new sexual experience.

are you ready? slave. said the Handsome Devil. and spits on his own Cock. that he can Fuck his Young Warlock easy.

yes Dark Lord my body is yours. said Nickolas and spreads his legs wider.

Lucifer pushed his cock slowly in Nick's entrance in and out. to try out how tight his hole is. and then he Fucked him Deeper and Faster.

Nickolas moans louder and louder. he did'nt think that gay sex was really good for him.

ohh Nick you will be a powerful tool for my Plan, to make my former Witches pay. said Lucifer while he jerks him off. and keeps fuck him.

but only when Sabrina has the most punishment...

of course Nickolas! only for you.  
it is a shame, that my Daughter never used your body. said Lucifer while he kissed Nickolas and brings him to cum on his chest.

Nickolas's huge Load on his chest was very huge. even the Dark Lord was impressed of this. oh Nickolas your it seems that your Load is very huge. Said the Dark Lord while he Fucked Nickolas for every word slower but deeper and more deeper.

Lucifer stops to Fuck the School Warlock. and moves his fingers to Nickolas's Cum to stick his fingers in his mouth.

please do not tell me that this was all... said Nick disappointed when he was done with tasting his own cum.

no we are not finished. said Lucifer Morningstar.  
he grabed Nick to get him on his knees and beginns to jerk himself off.

Nick smiled and opens his mouth.

OH FUCK!! i'm coming! moaned Lucifer while he shoots his big Load of cum into Nickolas's Mouth.

the Warlock swallowed it all and stands up to kiss his Dark Master.

and what is about our Deal? said Nick.

Don't worry Nickolas, Sabrina will gonna pay. Said the Devil and opens A Portal to Hell to reclaim his throne with his new lust toy...


End file.
